


Severus Lives Outtakes

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Just a couple of short stories that COULD have happened behind the scenes in Deathly Hallows in order for Severus Snape to live. After all, we only get Harry's point of view, don't we?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> These are a couple of years old but I wrote them and never put them anywhere so...why not? Short chapters, little tiny stories from behind the scenes...

The alarm in Hogsmeade echoed through his office. _Foolish Potter, what is he doing here?_ he thought, desperately itching to warn the boy. But it wasn't time.

_I shall never reveal the best of you Severus_. Dumbledore's voice echoed in his head and he groaned softly.

"Albus? Albus? Wake up you old coot!" Severus stood in front of his predecessor's portrait, used to the man's habit of feigning sleep. Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes, complete with twinkle, stared out at him and he smiled.

"Severus. Is it time my boy? Has he come?" The man may have been well into his dotage when the portrait was painted but he was still as sharp as a tack.

"Potter is in Hogsmeade. He will be here soon enough." Severus sighed wearily. "Is this where you make your last move Albus? Is this where I make my last stand? Here? Tonight? There must be another way..." he trailed off. They had had this conversation, or a variation thereof, every time he had been summoned to Lord Voldemort's side.

"You must present the face that is expected of you Severus. We none of us know what is coming, what is out there..."

"Who knows what's out there? More fear I assume." Severus ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying not to whimper. He wasn't ready. He was too young. It wasn't fair. He just wanted to live.

He felt the Hogwarts wards shift as three new magical signatures entered the castle. He reached back gently and noted with satisfaction that it was the three children he had been waiting for.

"Albus? Does it hurt? When it ends...does it hurt?" The man standing in front of the portrait looked so much younger than Albus could remember seeing him.

"My boy. Oh you brave brave man. After everything, after all this time...do you not think you have suffered enough?"

"Albus...please...tell me...does it hurt?" Severus knew he was whining, choking on the words that haunted him.

"Quicker than falling asleep..." Albus smiled slightly at him and Severus knew he wouldn't have much time left. He slowly picked up his frock coat and buttoned it with a wave of his wand. This was it. The beginning of the end. Whether Potter lost or won, Severus knew he would not survive the night.

"Severus..." Albus' voice broke through his musings and he shook his head slightly.

"Albus...it will be over soon. I need to go..." Severus looked up at his former mentor, his friend.

"Severus...do you think I would abandon you? After everything, did you think you would be forfeit?" Albus smiled sadly and whistled, a strange humming whistle.

The cry that sounded outside the Headmaster's Office window was one that Severus believed he would never hear again. Fawkes flew into the room, a small green and silver pouch held in his talons. He dropped the pouch into Severus' hands and then waited on the back of the Headmaster's chair.

"Albus?" Severus stared at the pouch and looked at the portrait.

"When the time is right, you will know. When an old friend asks you to stand before your Master, then it will be time." Albus smiled sadly and rose from his chair. "I cannot watch you now my boy. This is more than I can bear." He left his painting for the first time in many months and Severus was alone. He reached into the pouch and frowned, pulling out the two vials: one gold and one silver. He popped the corks out and sniffed them.

A smile crossed his lips and he chuckled incredulously.

"Felix Felicis and Phoenix Tears? Are you truly saying that with a bit of luck and a bit of hope I might survive?"

Severus Snape left the Headmaster's Office for the last time, knowing that this would be his last night in the castle.

But maybe...just maybe, not his last night on this Earth...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus speaks to Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little inspiration for this chapter so...here ya go. It follows directly on from the last chapter...<3

“Minerva?” Albus Dumbledore entered the portrait in Minerva McGonagall’s chambers, hoping that he would find her awake and alert as he usually did. Of course, he rarely spoke to her. But the time had come.

“Albus? What is going on?” Minerva wrapped her dressing gown around her tightly, rising from the chair in front of her fire where she had been sipping a glass of scotch before bed.

“Minerva, I don’t have much time to explain. Harry Potter has been felt entering the castle. I expect a confrontation shortly.” Minerva’s eyes widened. She took a breath to start to speak and Albus held up his hand. “Minerva, things will happen tonight. Everything will change. What you know of what has happened in the past will be changed. I need an Oath from you.”

“What is it Albus? I cannot swear an Oath to a painting but will my word do?” Minerva frowned at the ex-Headmaster and took a long hard look. He was _twinkling_ at her. Merlin, she hated when he twinkled at her.

“Swear that you will not harm our boy Minerva.”

“Harm Potter? Why would I harm him?” Minerva frowned, looking confused and feeling incredibly old in that moment. Albus had clearly gone mad.

“Not Harry, Minerva. Severus. Swear to me that you will not harm him.”

“Albus, after all he did to you? After all that has happened this year? You still call him ‘our boy’?” Minerva shook her head, unsure if portraits could in fact go completely barmy or if it were just proof of Albus already being dotty before the painting.

“He did nothing less than what I asked of him Minerva. I was dying. I asked Severus to protect Draco Malfoy. He did only what I asked of him.”

“But…Albus! This past year…it has been truly awful…”

“And he has wept nightly. Minerva, please, promise me you will not harm our boy. He did all that for me and to keep his cover. Minerva, swear you will not harm him.”

“I think you are wrong Albus. But I swear I will not harm him until he harms me. Then I fight to the death.” Albus nodded sadly and moved from his frame, heading not to his portrait in the Headmaster’s Office but his other portrait elsewhere. Minerva shook her head and dressed herself, heading towards the Great Hall with haste as Severus’s voice echoed through the castle.

“Students and Staff will make their way immediately to the Great Hall. Failure to do so will result in punishment beyond measure.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Voldemort talk while Severus is still in the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Thank you for reading this little story...I doubt there will be too many more chapters...this story makes me sad...
> 
> <3

"Your wand Lucius does not work. It quivers in my hand like it is rebelling against me." Lord Voldemort reached out and stroked the cheek of his Lieutenant. "Does it rebel against me? Is it disloyal to me?"

"Disloyal my Lord?" Lucius' lips parted, taking a shallow breath of the stale air that surrounded The Dark Lord. "You are the most powerful wizard of all time, my Lord. Only the foolish would rebel against you." _Oh but I am foolish, to align myself with a man who chooses a boy to kill his enemy._

Lucius, unlike his raving-mad sister-in-law, had been horrified by the task Draco had been set the summer after he turned 16. Lucius knew it was a punishment meant for him. If Draco succeeded, his soul would forever be ripped in two and he would be changed from the sweet young boy he had once been. And if Draco failed, then Lord Voldemort would have killed him. After hours of torture at the hands of all the Death Eaters, The Dark Lord would have killed Lucius' only child.

"Lucius, you are still using your second wand, are you not?"

"I am, my Lord." In the back of his mind, Lucius knew where this was going.

"Then you do not need your wand back?" The Dark Lord's mouth parted in a horrifying rendition of a smile as he held the wand in front of Lucius' face. He snapped the wand in half, eyes flicking over Lucius' face.

Lucius, for his part, didn't even flinch. His father had told him once that breaking one's wand was like being punched...in the heart...with a sword. He breathed through the pain, a pinching of his nostrils the only outward sign of any reaction. Lord Voldemort's eyes flickered with disappointment as he dropped the wand pieces to the floor of the boat house.

"Bring me Severus." The sibilant S's always made Lucius' skin crawl but he suppressed a shudder. Lucius nodded and bowed, never turning his back until he was away from the madman. He heard the distinct crack of Apparition as The Dark Lord and his hideous familiar disappeared. Lucius took a breath, focussed on his friend and apparated.


End file.
